


Jennifer

by Abiwim



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiwim/pseuds/Abiwim
Summary: May is birthday month for myself and 4 friends. In honour of their birthdays I wrote each a short one-shot. First up is Jennifer - May 4.





	Jennifer

Jennifer lay in her bed, dreading tomorrow. Her birthday. ‘Ugh! This is gonna suck so hard!’ It wasn’t the thought of turning 42 (it was, after all, the answer to life, the universe and everything) that was bothering her; the problem was that her boyfriend of 6 months was away working.

They spoke daily over the phone and even face-timed, but it was not the same. She knew that her friends and family would have something awesome planned, but it wouldn’t be enough. Don’t get her wrong, she loves the effort they make, but Rich was her love. She finally understood that feeling, that indescribable, ‘know this is the one’, feeling.

Plus, she had to work. Sigh.

***

The next day at work was shit! Two customers shouted at her over the stores return policy (she doesn’t make the rules, you know!) and the new trainee knocked over a display of dinner wear. She hoped nobody had plans for her tonight! A nice glass of wine and a soak in the tub were on her agenda for the night.

Unfortunately, her plans were foiled. When she got home her parents were waiting for her, “Off to dinner,” her mother said. “Plenty of folks waiting for you!”

Jennifer groaned as her body sagged.

“What’s this?” asked her Dad. “C’mon, perk up! You’re gonna have fun!”

She realised that her parents were right, she would certainly “perk up” once she was surrounded by family and friends.

She and her parents piled into her father’s car and made the short trip to Jennifer’s favourite restaurant. Her father encouraged her to go in ahead, “Go on, we’ll be in in a minute.”

While that was unusual, Jennifer figured that her whole day had been weird, so why not now?

She opened the door and paused. Normally, she would hear the clatter of cutlery, soft music and the sounds of chatter. Nothing. The place was silent. She walked from the anti-chamber into the dining room to discover it was dark; save for one table, bathed in the glow of a candle. She stood, transfixed, as a tall man made his way toward her from the shadows.

She couldn’t speak, it felt like a hard lump now resided in her throat. The man continued to step toward her; his height overwhelming her petite frame, his blue eyes blazing in the dim light. His hair, sadly, was shorn close to his skull, but that was a typical hazard of his job. He had to look how the director wanted him to.

He stopped a foot from her and reached out his hand. Softly he ran his fingers through her long hair; he twined her hair around his fist and gently encouraged her to step to him. Tears were forming in her eyes as Rich whispered, “Jennifer…my love, happy birthday.”

She laid a hand on his chest and looked up at him as a tear trickled down her cheek. She said hoarsely, “I’ve missed you so.”

Rich dipped his head, the feel of his breath on Jennifer’s neck made her groan, and he planted a kiss on her sensitive skin. She sighed deeply, and turned her head slightly, in order to capture his lips. Gently, she nibbled on his lower lip before opening up to his tongue as it sought entry to her mouth. Passion overtook them as they devoured each other, hands moving furiously over arms, breasts, backs and bums.

Rich broke the kiss and, with a hand on either cheek, said, “Never again. I don’t want to be apart from you ever again.” He sank to one knee and held her hands in a tight grip. “Jennifer, I want you to be with me always. Everywhere I go, every job I have, I want you to be with me.” He looked down, kissed her hands in his and smiled, “Jennie, will you marry me?”


End file.
